Sage
Sage is a male red wolf and a recurring antagonist in the 39 Clues fanfiction series HUNTED. Personality and Traits Sage is normally very friendly and nice, but due to his pampered life, he has gotten very spoiled and bratty. He like being a leader, but he is usually bossed around by his sister, Mango. He is very lazy, however, he will do almost anything to protect his family and friends. After the prize hunt, Sage becomes more stoic and less of a spoiled brat. He actually starts taking responsibility for his actions and even starts respecting others more. However, he is still the same childish wolf underneath, and still loves goofing around. Physical Appearance and Abilities Sage has scruffy, pale golden-brown fur and an off-white underbelly. His legs are a darker color, and his back is the same shade of gold. His tail is torn off, he has a deep scar on his left arm, and he has a faint scar on his nose, all from the deadly prize hunt. He is rather lean for his age. Sage is good at memorizing small details and being stealthy. Though he is pretty wimpy when it comes to fighting, he excels at his preferred weapon: throwing knives. Biography HUNTED book 1 Sage and Mango are one of the teams that volunteer to take part in the prize hunt organized by Mr. Ocean. However, they don't appear again in the book until the second chapter, where they are seen boarding a plane to the Wildlands. In their first-class seats, Sage grins and states that they're lucky they have 'the potion'. Mango agrees, while Sage remembers what happened in Mr. Ocean's mansion. Suddenly, Mango snatches away his pillow, angering Sage. He tries to retrieve the pillow, but Mango slaps his butt. An old wolf, referred to as 'Gary' by fans, leans back from the seat in front of them and tells them to stop squabbling. He then calls a flight attendant. Later, the plane touches down in the Wildlands, a land in Wolfu. As soon as Sage and Mango enter the barren land, Winter and Crystal appear to attack them. Sage and Mango try to fight back, but Crystal manages to tear off Sage's tail. The two siblings collapse, unconscious. The two reappear in the third chapter, where Sage orders Mango to chase after Winter and Crystal, who are disappearing into a hole in the ground. However, when Sage and Mango arrive there, the hole closes up. Mango presses a strange symbol in the ground and the hole opens up again. Sage and Mango enter a dark tunnel, where they find and attack Blossom and Cherry. Sage and Mango finally get to the end of the tunnel in the fourth chapter, where they spot Stone's unconscious body. They look around to find Winter and Crystal, who are hiding. Suddenly, Winter and Crystal's voices alert Sage to their location. Mango urges him to kill Winter and Crystal, but Sage refuses. Furious, Mango slashes Sage's nose and he finally agrees. Using several throwing knives, he throws them at Winter, but misses. Mango then shoots an arrow at her, pinning Winter to the wall. However, Winter picks up one of Sage's knives and stabs his arm with all her might. Sage howls in pain, clasping his arm, while Winter and Crystal swiftly escape. After they are gone, Mango wraps some herbs on Sage's arm, healing him. HUNTED book 2 In the second book, Sage and Mango are first seen when they walk into Mr. Durker's spy store. There, Mr. Durker orders them to answer several trivia questions while competing against Winter and Crystal. They answer the questions until it's down to the final question. Even though Winter answered first, Mr. Durker crowns Sage and Mango the victors. He tells them to go to Luminaria. Sage and Mango are thrilled, not knowing this was a false clue. Sage and Mango are on the plane to Luminaria when Mango notices the mistake, enraging both Sage and Mango. At Luminaria, they board a plane back to Xetrov, where they confront Mr. Durker about the false information. Mr. Durker replies by saying, "Your parents were rich brats anyways," angering the two siblings. Finally, Mr. Durker agrees to give them Blossom and Cherry's tracker that he stole. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): Mango Grandparents: Unknown Mate: N/A Offspring: N/ACategory:HUNTED Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Red wolves Category:Spies Category:Males